The Crossover of 2 Shinigamis! XD
by Lucien Dawn
Summary: A crossover between Valkyrie Profile and YNM... Tsu-chan and Valkyrie have the same mission, to get Lyseria. What happens when they have a *slight* misunderstanding!? R&R please! (And to understand my ficcy, please try to learn more about VP, ne?) Legal d


Fanfiction: Yami no Matsuie & Valkyrie Profile [^^mixed] Author: hisoka_fangirl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the trademarks.Matsushita-sensei owns YNM while Enix & Tri-Ace owns VP. ^^ Enjoy, minna-san! Nee.genre is humor and parody  
  
"Untitled - for now."  
  
It was a normal day at Meifu. Konoe was yelling at Tsuzuki's ear coz' he has a hang-up you know! In Vallhalla - Odin was flirting with Freya. *sigh*  
  
Freya shrugged off Odin's hand, "Sir, you know that you have a wife. Frigga- sama."  
  
Odin smiled sheepishly, "Oh. Do I?"  
  
Freya knew that it would just mean trouble. "Uh.the statistics indicate that we are about to lose the war. Is that fine with you, your highness?"  
  
Odin dug his hands deep into his pockets. "Yeah. Grouchy Mimir told me that too He looks better with his head off, I must say."  
  
"Sir, his head is off!" Freya sighed.  
  
"Yun-hun honey. Just call the err, well - the sexy gals who bring me food?"  
  
Freya looked thoughtful - "The Valkyries?"  
  
Odin fumbled with his cape, 'I think so. Do I look stunning or what in this sexy outfit~!'  
  
~*Meifu*~  
  
Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, "Kurosaki-kun, Tsuzuki-kun. Konoe is calling you both. Please hurry, he tends to get crappy."  
  
Tsuzuki sweatdroped. "K-Konoe!? I didn't do anything bad!!!" He squealed, like he was in school, being called by the principal.  
  
Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, confused. "Gamore! I don't think that he's gon'a scold us!"  
  
Watari butted in - "Bon, quiet right. Tatsumi *smiles mischievously*, Yuma and Saya are not here~ Yuma has her big desk *sad look* and Saya won't walk in on us!"  
  
Tatsumi recalled what they did last week - ".Never mind."  
  
Watari turned er, birdy and "chirrups".  
  
~Konoe's office~  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, *ahem* Tsuzuki-kun, I need you to err, find this person. She's lost between the land of the living and the Dead. Get it! Her name is *fumbles with a huge stack of papers* - Lyseria. She committed suicide, and embedded her soul inside a uh, huge orb. ~She's ultra foxy too~ So get her! The Earl had her name enlisted for like ~ centuries!"  
  
[Author interlude: Time doesn't matter in my fanfic. Medieval mixed with the 20th century. What to you get? Valkyrie Descendents! Never mind.^^]  
  
~*Midgard*~  
  
Valkyrie is floating ~up, up and away~, "Freya-san. What was Odin-sama's reqest?"  
  
Freya looked at her uh, seriously. "He bequest that you bring back Lyseria, the sorceress. She is very essential in the war."  
  
Valkyrie paused for a moment. "Then - I'm not important!?"  
  
Freya sighed. "You are important. But we really need her at the moment.Unless of course - you want to sleep and let your sister do the work for you."  
  
Valkyrie puffed. "Yeah. Whatever. Just make sure that Loki doesn't blow up Asgard again, ne?"  
  
Freya looked at Valkyrie disturbed. "And you wish for that!"  
  
Valkyrie stammered. "I-I-ie. Never mind."  
  
~*The er. place where Lyseria is*~  
  
[Flame_guards: She sure is pretty!]  
  
The massive gem glowed bright. A faint outline of a slim woman was seen. Her body was spiffy. ["Stiff neck."]  
  
The Shinigamis appeared from the doorway. "Hisoka-chan! Those were sure meanies!"  
  
Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, weirded out. "Those were just level-one monsters. I've read that in the walk-through. You should have known that. And all the time - you kept running. Baka~!"  
  
Tsuzuki pouted, 'Who's the girl behind us?'  
  
Hisoka stopped from his sea of insults. "Girl? There's supposed to be the orb here, I can see that ad Lyseria's in it. But what girl?"  
  
Tsuzuki pointed to Valkyrie. "Her!"  
  
Valkyrie took a step back, shocked. "You~!*takes out sword from scabbard and brandishes it* What are you doing here!?"  
  
Hisoka looked at her curiously. "???"  
  
Tsuzuki shrieked in delight. "You're the one from the video game! Can I have your autograph!?"  
  
Valkyrie edged forward, 'Prepare to die mortal! I am here to claim the Lady Lyseria's soul!'  
  
Tsuzuki's puppy eyes started to fill with tears, 'We came here first!'  
  
Valkyrie shouted, 'Asgard needs her to fight for the divine war!'  
  
Hisoka looked at them, still confused.  
  
Tsuzuki looked thoughtful for a moment - "Meifu needs a new waitress!"  
  
Hisoka finally blurted out - "What your problem!? EnMa specially called us to bring her soul back! *although it's out of bounds of the 2nd Area*  
  
Valkyrie snorted, 'Odin - the all-father, assigned me to claim her and send her to Asgard!'  
  
Tsuzuki smiled, 'Why don't we let her choose?'  
  
Tsuzuki took out an ofuda and Valkyrie er.called Mystina(?)  
  
[Who the heck is typing this! Oops.me]  
  
Mystina began hitting [how primitive] the orb [with her wand ^^] while Touda was heaping fire unto it.  
  
"KYAA!" Mystina finally broke it.  
  
"Impressed?" Valkyrie bragged.  
  
Hisoka turned neko. "Whatever."  
  
  
  
Lyseria came out and - blah, blah.  
  
[Tsubaki-hime would have been proud.not.]  
  
Valkyrie stepped closer, "Odin, the all-father, beckons you to Asgard.."  
  
Tsuzuki thought for a moment. "Meifu has the new feature ~ karaoke.I think."  
  
Lyseria staggered back. "I.I died, didn't I?" She asked, innocently at that. "H-how come?" Her blond hair fluttered with the wind. [you sure could use some gel]  
  
Hisoka replied matter-of-factly. "You committed suicide remember?"  
  
Lyseria looked down. "Yes.I was so powerful that I - I *sobs*."  
  
Valkyrie glared at Hisoka. "You made her cry!"  
  
Tsuzuki was reading the walk-through intently. "It says here that she's supposed to! And you can't change that!"  
  
Valkyrie huffed. "Fine! *ahem* Lady Lyseria, won't you come with me to Vallhalla?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked alarmed. "No!!! The Count of Candles asks you to go to Meifu! You were already overdue so they sent us!"  
  
Valkyrie gave her usual look of annoyance again. "Fool! LYSERIA, I'M THREATENING YOU!!!"  
  
Hisoka glared at her harder. "You're not making her feel better!"  
  
"How would you know you - you.stinking callous mortal!!!"  
  
Tsuzuki turned all scary all of a sudden. "How dare you! Nobody badmouths Hisoka like that!!!" He took out another ofuda. "chanting Kijin!!!"  
  
Valkyrie gasped and stopped short. "Kyaa!!! At chi it te!"  
  
Tsuzuki was still fuming mad when Hisoka stopped him. "Bakero! Why are you interfering with the mission! BAKERO!!!"  
  
Tsuzuki turned inu and sulked. "H-hai! Kijin *sigh*, you can come back."  
  
Smirks came from Valkyrie, "Ohhh..reprimanded!"  
  
Now Tsuzuki wondered where he had heard the voice before~ Yeah! Terazuma! Hajime Terazuma always insult him and stuff ~ here's Terazuma's long lost twin sister.  
  
Hisoka shot another mean glare, "YAMERO! Lyseria-san, please come with us. Onegai."  
  
Valkyrie jumped back to her senses. "IE! You're coming with me!"  
  
Lysera sighed deeply [fragile flower], ".There is only one way that we can settle this."  
  
Hisoka looked at her intently. "You mean fight? It was indicated in the walk-through."  
  
Lyseria smiled a little, "No - we're gonn'a do something more - classic to decide."  
  
For once - Tsuzuki and Valkyrie stopped arguing. "???"  
  
Lyseria smiled sheepishly, "Heads or tails. Are you game?"  
  
Valkyrie stammered. "H-hai. Heads."  
  
Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. "I want Heads!"  
  
Hisoka sighed. "Tails."  
  
~*~  
  
Thus - that is the story that never got finished coz' right now, they're still arguing on who should get which side. Raganarok has come and passed. And so did JuoCho's undoing..Demo - up to now, they're still bickering.  
  
Authoress' s Comment: Alright. So, I'm not happy with my fanfic. I know that Valkyrie's not that crazy and mean! But I hate her ~ so I'm paying her back. *smug look* By the way, Lyseria died of aggravation - again. Nobody ever got her to join the what-nots. I really believe that Meifu needs a new waitress! O.o I was supposed to include more pervy Odin scenes but ~ I don't have the time and I'm sleepy! Yeah, right. For all I care Hisoka left them, only to return in the second Ragnarok with Fenrir, Loki and others. [not to mention Konoe-Kachou with his karaoke machine!] 


End file.
